


A Dog's Life

by jumble_of_fandoms



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopting Dogs, Dogs, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Existing Relationship, Ficlet, German Shepard, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fanfic prompt friday, pitbull - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt!</p>
<p>Dean and Cas adopt a dog, but it soon takes to Cas more than Dean. Dean grows jealous, but what will this jealousy lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Was a prompt from the lovely youregood-butimcastiel on tumblr!

Dean and Cas walk up and down the row of cages, looking into every single one. They stop at a few and lean over to reach a hand through the holes in the wires, but they never linger at a cage for too long. The long room echoes with the barks and whines of all of the dogs that are being held at the shelter, and both Cas and Dean feel more and more tired the longer they are at the place, wishing that they could take them all home with them.

Dean stops at a cage that they have walked past several times, eyes once again drawn towards the puppy in the corner that looks like it could almost be completely German Shepard. He leans down, attempting to coax it towards the front of the cage, but the puppy only curls up in a ball.

“I think she’s shy,” Cas states from behind Dean.

“Well you would be too if you had to share your cage with two other crazy puppies,” Dean replies, gesturing towards the other puppies in the cage who are frantically clawing at the wiring while standing on their hind paws.

“Very true...” Castiel murmurs, walking towards the next cage.

Dean stands, looking around him before going over and wrapping his arms around Castiel’s middle. “I still cannot believe I let you talk me into getting a dog...” he mutters, arms shaking as Castiel chuckles a bit at his words. “I mean it, Cas,” he states. “My number two rule for as long as I can remember has been ‘no dogs in the Impala.’”

“There was that one time though.” Castiel says softly, lips turning up in a small smile.

“That doesn’t count.” Dean huffs, remembering the day instantly. “I was practically a dog myself by that point. I was chasing paper balls for fucks sake...” 

Castiel continues to smile as a he pulls away towards a cage he has stopped at several times himself already. The cage contained only one dog; a small dog that was described as being ‘mostly American Pitbull Terrier’ and Castiel could not stop being drawn towards the somber brown-eyed dog.

“Can we take this one out?” He asks Dean. Dean shrugs, still thinking of the German Shepard puppy, but calls over an assistant to help anyways.

A few hours later, and the Impala was already starting to smell like dog. The Pitbull puppy sat on the front seat between the two of them, tongue hanging out, as Dean pulls into the driveway of the home he and Castiel shared. Putting the car in park, he climbs out first and watches as Castiel eagerly takes the puppy out of the car and lets him run around for a bit in the front yard.

Watching his partner play with their new buddy, Dean cannot stop the broad smile from spreading across his face. After a few minutes, he opens the back door and pulls out the box the shelter sent home with them, as well as the several bags from the pet store that they stopped at on their way home.

“Cas, come get the door!” Dean hollers at the man still romping around with the puppy. Castiel looks up and grabs the lease of the dog, heading towards the front door. The puppy stops to try and sniff almost everything on their way, but Castiel finally reaches the door, bending down to unclip the lease. 

Dean sets the boxes and bags down just inside the door, and the two men watch as the puppy explores his new surroundings, tail wagging a mile and minute. “I think he likes it here,” Cas whispers, eyes shining brightly as he watches the tiny animal. 

_Me too.._  Dean’s thoughts echo.

~*~

Several weeks later, and Dean was once again regretting getting a puppy. Since he was away at the shop so much, Castiel was the only one who the puppy had really bonded to since they brought it home. Try as they might, the puppy almost completely ignored Dean in every situation. He would only curl up next to Castiel on the sofa, would not listen to any commands Dean gave him, no matter how many different ways they would try and get him to listen, and didn’t even bat an eyelash whenever Dean offered him a treat.

“I don’t know why we bother calling him ‘our dog’ anymore,” Dean grumbles over breakfast one morning. Dmitri had once again ignored Dean so far, and it was only a couple of hours into their day. “He wants absolutely nothing to do with me.” 

Dean had tried bringing Dmitri along with him to work again yesterday, but it had only ended up in a phone call to Castiel to come pick him up from the shop. Every time Dean tried to bond with the gangly puppy away from Cas, all he did was whine and cry until Castiel was in his sight again.

Sighing, Dean finishes his breakfast and takes his plates to the sink. He grabs his keys off of the counter and starts to head for the door. “I’ll see you later, Cas” he yells over his shoulder, shutting the door a little harder than he meant to. “Great, now he’ll think I’m being a dick as well as a jealous prick...” he grumbles to himself before getting in the Impala and driving off to work.

Castiel closes the curtain in front of him from where he had been watching Dean, knowing that the man did not really hate him or the dog; they had decided to do this together, but it was turning into the ‘Dmitri and Cas’ show and he knew it. Walking over to where the lease is kept, Castiel calls Dmitri over. “Time to go get you a friend,” he whispers, bending down to pet Dmitri’s head softly. A pink, wet tongue darts out and kisses his nose quickly as Dmitri focuses on the lease in Castiel’s hands, knowing it means he gets to go somewhere...

~*~

Dean arrives home from the shop later than normal, hoping Castiel isn’t too mad at him for being late.

“Cas?” he calls once he gets the door open. “Sorry I’m late. I grabbed din-”

Dean’s voice cuts out as he looks down at the animal that has just walked into the main entrance. While a little taller and not as tiny as it was a few weeks ago, the German Shepard’s face is still recognizable, and Dean almost drops dinner on the ground in surprise as seeing the dog.

“Cas??” he calls out again as he bends over, reaching down to pet the dog.

Just as he is about to call out again, Castiel comes around the corner with a soft smile on his face. “Like her?” he asks.

Dean can only stare at Castiel, confusion written all over his face. “You were right about her shyness. As soon as she was out of that building, she became the wriggly thing you now see before you. I figured I would let you name her.” 

“Where’s Dmitri?” Dean asks, finally finding his words again.  _He wouldn’t have taken him back, would he?_ Sure Dean was jealous, but that didn’t mean he wanted Dmitri to go back to the shelter either.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Castiel states, pointing to the living room behind him. “Passed out in the middle of the floor. They played for a very long time after we all got back.” 

He walks over to Dean, bending down beside him. “Now we each have one, and hopefully, Dmitri will warm up to you more once he sees you with her.” 

At a lose for words again, Dean can only lean towards Castiel, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He pulls away, locking eyes with the blue-eyed man. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Castiel can only smile, reaching out to run his hand through Dean’s hair. “Got any good names?” He asks, unable to look away.

Dean reaches down towards the puppy, bringing her into his arms. “Yea, I’ve got the perfect name.” He states, breaking eye contact with Cas to look down at the sleepy puppy.

“Oh?” 

“Mmm,” Dean hums, tracing the puppy’s nose. “Thursday,” he whispers, smiling softly when the puppies ears prick up at the name.

Cas blinks for a few seconds, letting the now name click in his mind before cupping the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. He places a gentle kiss on the man’s lips before pulling away to look into the eyes he always seems to get lost in.

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” he says.

“I love you, too, Cas...” Dean whispers. They stare at each other for a bit, but are shocked out of it as Thursday reaches up to lick at Dean’s face.

“And we love you, too, Thursday,” Cas says with a small laugh, reaching out to pet the puppies ears. 

“Even you, Dmitri!” Dean yells, and both men start to laugh before ending up on the couch, cuddling the two sleeping dogs between them.

 


End file.
